brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Forum:IRC policy
A note: I'd like to suggest we ignore the 200 edit rule as the IRC community contains those who don't have it. - cjc 15:54, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Samdo's suggestion * Religion - Due to a lot of recent arguments on the IRC, talking about Religion at all, will get you removed from the channel. This may be reviewed at a later point. Note: Notifying people of you leaving, for example: "Off to church, bbl" is fine, but "Off to church, all you come and believe in God now. bbl" is not." * Attacks on Users - Attacks on Users will not be accepted at any point. It is not nice, and you can hurt other peoples feelings. If you have something bad to say about a user, keep it to yourself, or voice it to that user in a polite way. This will not be accepted by any operator, and you will receive at least a weeks ban from the Brickipedia IRC channel for such attacks. * Impersonation - Pretending to be another user, is not acceptable. It is not nice to mislead others, or humiliate (on rare occasion) other users. We will not accept this in the IRC channel, or on the wiki. It is not nice, and should not be done. Impersonation charges will be dealt with by Lcawte and Ajraddatz and punishment will not be light. cjc's suggestion * Topics - Discussion on all topics will be allowed, as long as they do not turn into attacks on a specific theme or ideal. * Attacks on users - clear personal attacks will not be allowed. * Language - unless a user specifies that they find a word offensive, it can be used in discussion. * Impersonation - Impersonation is not acceptable and will be dealt with by an operator. Comments * All the religious discussion I've seen has not been arguing, just civil discussion. The personal attacks being cited is a quote. - cjc 15:46, April 17, 2011 (UTC) **I'm on the IRC often and I think I prefer CJC's list. 16:09, April 17, 2011 (UTC) ** I agree with you CJC. 16:10, April 17, 2011 (UTC) **My "rule" for religious discussion on IRC (or anywhere) is that it's fine until someone objects. When someone does object you simply stop, or the ops make you stop. People are always free to take the discussion to another channel or to a private convo. Whenever I see a religious discussion getting heated (which I haven't seen in a while) I get people to calm down, and just drop the topic. But per cjc, I have not seen any discussions getting out of hand or to heated in a while. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 21:27, April 17, 2011 (UTC) *I agree with cjc, as a general rule, if it becomes a disruption, it stops. 22:11, April 17, 2011 (UTC) ::There is something I do not agree with: "Discussion on all topics will be allowed" - this shouldn't include sexual topics, not everybody is going to want to hear it. :::"Attacks on users - clear personal attacks will not be allowed." - this should include cursing toward others, right? I've noticed this lately. ::::When it says that all topics are allowed to be dicussed, I think he means within reason without it becoming in-appropriate for one's age group. 09:06, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::*Yes, all topics are currently allowed until someone objects or if the topic is considered in-appropriate. I also feel the "anything can be discussed until someone objects" "rule" should only be applied to off-topic (not related to Lego or Brickipedia) conversations, unless an on-topic (directly related to Brickipedia and Lego) conversation gets to heated. As for the specific sexual topics that were mentioned, I think anyone with half a brain can see that would not be an appropriate topic for the Brickipedia IRC. If I were to see it happen, I would warn once... and the second warning would most likely be a 24 hour ban from the channel. But I have not seen any type of conversation in the channel that would warrant such a harsh response for a very, very long time. Still, mentioning something about using common sense when on the IRC and not discussing in-appropriate topics (without actually defining the specific topics) might not be a bad idea. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 09:41, April 18, 2011 (UTC) * This is basicly what is in place now, but just not written down, we've had various rule pages in the past, just they've never worked, or we've never "finished" them... -[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 23:24, April 17, 2011 (UTC) * By the way, it wasn't my suggestion, I just merged Brickipedia:IRC/Rules (New) with the current page, we had two policy pages and I just sorted them out. :) 10:35, April 18, 2011 (UTC) * Im with cjc's proposal. :P 19:21, April 18, 2011 (UTC) *I like this proposal, but I personally think it's kind of useless—the bullet points indicate things aren't much more than applied common sense. I have one concern, though. The thing on language might be a problem, since there might be ridiculously sensitive people in the channel, or worse, people pretending to be hypersensitive to mock the latter. FB100Z • talk • 04:37, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ** I figured if I just said "Use common sense", they'd all support the other :P - cjc 09:18, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Status To be updated by admins or channel operators! * 16:16, April 19, 2011 (UTC) - Merged in two more rules. -[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 16:16, April 19, 2011 (UTC)